comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-04-07 - Molly Hayes, Candy Gangster
Flying back to the Leapfrog from her latest excursion out for clothes, Karolina is lightly chattering, "So retro is always in, and now we're at the point where nineties are retro, so nineties fashions are what's in.." Having some outfits which are pop fab with 90's era styles in them as she heads along the main walkway. Nico Minoru comes in from outside, shedding her sun hat onto Chase's head in passing. "Seriously Karolina, if we bought everything you want we'd ALL need to get jobs. And I don't think you want Molly working at the Hershey factory. Even I'm not that ridiculous." Molly Hayes comes into the room. "I just got a job!" she says proudly, carrying a cardboard box full of candy. "Some kids who go to school said they were selling candy, and they said if I sell the candy for them, they'll give me a 15 cents for EACH candy bar!" She grins. "I'm gonna be rich." Karolina just sighs over at Molly and smiles, "Hey Molly! And that sounds awesome, and.." She blinks, "You're going to eat all of the candy yourself, aren't you?" Nico Minoru looks at Molly and schools her face to impassive approval. It's a skill she's developed over the last few months. "Fifteen cents. Cool. Wonder if we can get Doctor Doom to buy them in a lump bundle, he's got a lot of minions." She's still trying to think what to actually do about this new gift Molly's dropped in the Runaways' laps. "So, ...um...." Molly Hayes pauses. "Well... I already had eight of them, so that's... um..." She thinks for a bit as she looks around. "Leapfrog what's 15 cents times eight candy bars?" "ONE DOLLAR AND TWENTY CENTS, MISS HAYES." comes the voice of Leapfrog. Molly smiles proudly. "See, I made a dollar and twenty cents already. I can become a millionaire and have all the candy I want at the same time! I wonder if this is how Tony Stark got so rich too." She thinks about that, not realizing the flaw in her plan. Since the candy costs 50 cents each. Fortunately, this hasn't occurred over to Karolina either, so all is safe! "Maybe we could try and sell some of the old outfits we have as well. WE could call them post retro grunge. I bet a ton of people would want to go for them!" In other words, the old 'rags' that they have.. Nico Minoru sits down in the pilot chair, putting her face in her hands. She sighs loud enough to make Leapfrog's dashboard light up in response, and peers between her fingers at the two. "Lord help me, that almost made sense. My brain is being melted by this job." She lowers her hands and says, "Know what? Do it. I think that's an awesome idea." Molly Hayes smiles proudly. "After I get my first check, I'm buying cars for everyone. Well... I'll get go-karts for me and Klara cause we can't get licenses yet but everyone else gets the big type of cars." She thinks. "I wonder if those two guys from the convenience store have candy they'd want me to sell for them too." Karolina looks over at Molly curiously, "Two guys from the convenience store?" Then letting out a bit of a sigh, "We're not going to make that much money selling candy, even door to door Molly. So it will work in the short term but we won't be getting cars ou tof it." Nico Minoru reaches and offers Molly a hand, not moving from her chair. "I so wish we'd gotten to economics. I know you hate math but gimme ten seconds of your brain? What happens when you have to pay for the ones you ate?" She gives Karolina a smile of thanks for the help. "We're not going to make a nickel actually. I think we might already be a few dollars in the hole." Molly Hayes crosses her arms, looking at Karolina. "Oh really? Well those two guys once had me bring some of their cookies that they said were like Scooby Snacks, and they gave me like a ton of candy for doing that. So all we need to do is find them, then we'll make all the money. I used to be really good at selling candy in school. One time when I was in 1st grade they had a contest to see who could sell the most candy and mom and dad bought all the candy and I got a life sized Doop doll." She then pauses when Nico tries to talk rationally to her. She thinks. "But I can just pay for the candy I bought from the money I make, right?" Molly Hayes thinks some more. She tries doing some math in her head. One can see the wheels turning. Then she sighs. "OH NO!" Eureka. There's a look over on Karolina's face then over as she tries to follow just what Molly is talking about 'Scooby Snacks' and then 'Convenience Store guys' over to the bit on the selling of candy as Nico chimes in. Then, as realization hits Molly, she goes to give the girl a hug, "Don't worry. It's only a few dollars and you learned a lesson about watching money. So it's not all bad." Karolina also can be seen mouthing at Nico in confusion 'scooby snack guys'? Nico Minoru thinks while Molly is thinking, getting a handle on the situation. "Let's do something a bit ....I have no idea, Karo. Wait, that's some old cartoon reference I think. Don't.." She waves her hands in the air, clearing her brain. "Reboot. Okay. So all we need to do is sell the bars for a little more." Getting a particularly evil look on her face, Nico grins and says, "What do you say we sell them to the next guys we find robbing banks. I'm pretty sure we can get a good five dollars each from them, and they'll get to have some chocolate while they wait for the cops. Public service if ever I saw one." Molly Hayes widens her eyes, while still being hugged by Karolina. "Hey... that's a great idea! You think they'll buy them?" she says with a happy smile. "Of course. Everyone likes chocolate and if they're going to jail they're going to not be able to get a lot of it once they are behind bars. Thanks Nico! Thanks Karolina! Do you think they'd also like Scooby Snacks?" Molly Hayes pauses. "We need to find someone robbing a bank though." Karolina nods over at Molly for a few moments as she tries to think of what she's seen over on television, "Well, given we can't exactly stake out banks all the time and wait for peopel to rob them, maybe we could.. What's the thing the Avengers do when they go out looking for things to stop?" Oh, patrol. "I like the idea of selling candy." She can still be teasing on things. "And.. Scooby Snacks are for dogs, Molly." "Haven't seen the cartoon, have no idea what you're both on about," Nico says, eyes amused and willing. "Well, we JUST got here, we could totally patrol and if anyone pulls us over we've got the KICKIN excuse this time! We're selling chocolates with Molly!" She laughs openly, remembering how many times they've had to dodge cops. "We could even try to sell them some. I am so for this I may have wet my panties." Waiting for it, she realizes she's just set herself up for major teasing. "I'm gonna go get a knife. Might need to cut myself." Molly Hayes thinks about that. "They also sell brownis MSG mix... what do they call it... um.... I mean it looked like grass with poop but the guys said a teensy bag was worth a lot and they gave me $40 worth of candy for bringing it to some other guys. I think it helps with allergies also." Karolina just looks over at Nico with a 'you have got to be kidding me' routine as she lets out a sigh, and playfully tsks, "Language dear, language. We do have innocent ears present. So.. Candy sales it is? We could do like a big booth or something. We'd have to get it somewhat more in bulk as we're not going to get rich selling five bucks of candy a day." Glancing back over at Molly, "Uhm, Molly, that sounds.. Like they were dealers." Nico Minoru raises her right hand in a 'hold on a moment' expression. "Juuust found our first buyers. Mol, think you can take us there?" There's no amusement on her face suddenly. More anger than that, really. "Leapfrog, is the rest of the team available?" "CHASE JUST LEFT, MISS NICO. THE REST ARE NOT RESPONDING." Leapfrog is always listening. Looking to Karolina, she says, "We find out. Politely. And why did we not get offered any of that bag of candy?" Molly Hayes looks at Karolina, then Nico. "I sorta ate all of it. I mean I gave Klara a little but it was the really expensive laffy taffy type of candy, and those cost like a dollar for each piece and I got 40 of them and then I got sick and I gave one to Klara and one to Old Lace and I sorta threw up after cause I had too much." She nods a little. "Yeah they said they're always in front of that convenience store. Well... I mean one of them did. The other guy just stands there and looks cool." She looks around and whispers, "He swears a lot though, but he's a nice person." Glancing over at Nico quizzically, Karolina neverless defers to the Gothy. "All right, so we're headed to.. New Jersey?" Seeing the display then as the coordinates for Leapfrog went in. "And Molly, if you give Klara all the candy you don't like that you wouldn't have eaten anyways it's.. If she doesn't like that type the most you have to work on your sharing a bit. All right?" Then she glances down at Molly, "And you shouldn't be aroun dsomeone who swear sa lot Molly. Life isn't like what it is in the mvoies and you shouldn't be using that kind of language." Molly Hayes looks at Karolina, then Nico. "Well... I met them back when we were in New Jersey and we were checking out the rumor about that Pride stash near Central City? And I sorta ate all of it. I mean I gave Klara a little but it was the really expensive laffy taffy type of candy, and those cost like a dollar for each piece and I got 40 of them and then I got sick and I gave one to Klara and one to Old Lace and I sorta threw up after cause I had too much." She nods a little. "Yeah they said they're always in front of that convenience store. Well... I mean one of them did. The other guy just stands there and looks cool." She looks around and whispers, "He swears a lot though, but he's a nice person." Nico Minoru directs Leapfrog to the destination, taking note of where they were parked. "Hope nobody panics when they find out we left them behind or anything," she says with actual worry in her voice. "I'll leave a message, we shouldn't be TOO long. And I think Klara is actually asleep in the other room, my bed monsters like her." No, not kidding. Then the inertial dampers go online and the Leapfrog leaps like Superman on crack. (and if we want, we can be arriving so Karolina can do Jay and Silent Bob now. :D ) The group heads out, over towards a convenience store with two slackers over in front. "I don't care that fucking dilcunt fuckwad! That douchweed had it coming! He should've known this was our turf. And we don't like no fucking dumbass cunt fucking morons in our territory!" Running away over from the two could be seen what was clearly a Boy Scout in tears and terrified having dropped a large box of cookies behind. Going to pick up the box as the group approached, Jay went, "Bonus! And we got free cookies too! It's like god thinks I'm so fucking goddamned awesom ehe gives me food for thought!" Next to him, Bob just let out a sigh. But going to grab a cookie. As Bob goes to grab a cookie, a giant robot frog vehicle comes out of the sky, landing in the parking lot. Fortunately, it lands on a Kia, so there's no major loss. Then the door opens and Molly runs out. "HEY guys! I'm back! And I didn't bring my friend's dinosaur but I did bring some of my other friends!" The door opening unleashes hell on the two guys. Better known as a pissed off Nico Minoru in full goth lolita regalia. Her boots clomping out of the door look mildly ridiculous, dressed in black lace from head to toe right now and not holding the staff yet. She wants to do this with her bare hands. "Hi! I'm Molly's guardian and I just landed on a Kia. On purpose. Totally on purpose. Shut up Karolina." There's a yelp over from Karolina, "Oh god do you know how much those things cost? Nico, we're totally going to have to pay for a Kia and we'll be selling chocoalte bars for the rest of our lives and.." Bob gives a light wave over at Molly, and speaks one of his rare phrases. "Hi." Seemingly nonplussed. Jay is, meanwhile, having his brain overload in trying to process things. "Holy fucking shit! There's a fucking giant fucking robot dog smashing fucking goddamn cars! THis is fucking awesome! I fucking hate Kias, they're only driven by pretentious fucking douches that want to seem cool and show off how much fucking money they have! Give me the fucking money, you cocksucking mother fuckers! Yeah, thier mothers have.." Then Jay turns and sees Nico,nad his eyes start to flare with hearts. "I've found religion! Thank you god!" Molly Hayes whispers to Nico after Jay gives his tirade, otherwise known as anything Jay ever says, "Toldja he curses a lot." She shows the cardboard box of candy. "My friends said you'd probably buy my candy for $5 each since you know candy and stuff after how I helped deliver your brownie mix and scooby snacks to those guys with the watery eyes and allergies." She looks back at Leapfrog. "Oh and it's a frog, not a dog. I really wish we had a dog, but we just have a dinosaur and a big robot frog." Nico Minoru smiles at Jay, looking demure and almost nonthreatening. "You should see my legs, they've made like two priests beg off celibacy." She doesn't mention how that went for them, but anyone who's met her probably has a good guess. Adjusting her skirts, she nods to Molly and says, "Cursing isn't exactly ladylike. Boys can do it, but you'll notice his friend isn't cursing. And you see, guys who don't curse don't get hit." Subtle, she is not, but she's been moving toward Jay all this time. Then she tries to punch Jay in the stomach, twisting her hip into it to put a little oomph behind it. Karolina takes this as her cue to -yelp- and then goes to take her hands to try and cover up Molly's ears. Which is probably too little, too late then. Right as Jay goes, "Well I'm one awesmoe motherfucker! Every mother says so. Right lunchmeat? Even your's! And I bet the Jaymeister can show you right off. Maybe you 'an Princess SparkleTits there want to see and we can.." WHam! Right as Nico went to punch him hard over in the kidneys as Jay folded over like a broken table. Wheezing. Bob, entirely nonplussed, went to nod over at Molly. Reaching over into a pocket, he went to take out a five dollar bill to hand over to her. Then, remembering etiquette, he went to ofer her one of the Boy Scout's cookies. Molly Hayes winces when Nico punches Jay in the stomach and Jay goes down. "Hey... cmon you shouldnt go punching other people. Plus that's usually my job on the team remember?" Then Bob gives her $5 and she jumps up and down. "YAY!" She then looks in the cardboard box. "Okay um... so we have a Nutter Butter Bar, and a 150 grand, and a Klix, and a ChocoPuff.... um..." "Well normally you're the one who rushes in, I figured it was my turn," Nico says to Molly. "Just checking, the stuff that you two had Molly pack to another guy with the watery eyes, totally legit goods, right? Because I'm a little protective about my kids." She leans against the wall, crossing her arms and waits for Molly to finish her deal. "Generally I get a little violent. Not gentle and demure like I am tonight. Oh stop whining, you only got hit once. Man up, I've been hit harder than that myself. Recently." "Damn, Karolina, he's actually hard to hate. It's difficult to stay mad at someone who goes down that easy." In fairness to Jay, he is sort of cute. Which probably isn't helping things. Bob just glances over at Nico and quirks a brow at her. Somehow, that quirk of a brow in amusement managing to express an entire sentiment and sentence over to Nico in that one comment even though the chubby, mustachio'ed man was not saying anything at all. Just looking inordinantly amused as he went to rummage over through the box of candy. Taking out the 150 Grand and the Klix, but pushing the Chocopuff away. Jay went to wheeze, "What is it with fucking girls and fucking hitting. I'm too fucking pretty. And why all the hot ones have to be so psychobitch crazy.." Bob just went to glance down at him with a 'you wish' expression. A light yelp over from Karolin aas she just shook her head, fuming. "... Hit him again for good measure. -Princess Sparkletits-?" Molly Hayes takes the second $5 for the two candy bars, and shows the money to Nico. "You were right! They bought two candy bars for $10!" She looks down at Jay. "Um... sorry about my friend punching you, but she doesnt like swearing I guess." She then helps Jay up by lifting him off the ground, then setting him down. "Plus her name's Karolina, not that other thing. I mean... she's a princess, and my codename has Princess in it, but that other word - that's not her." She pause. "Plus she wouldnt be into you anyway - she likes girls and is engaged." Nico eyes Bob back, taking in the look with a raised eyebrow in return, and says, "Silent treatment? Seriously? What is this, the nineties?" She gives Bob a grin then says to Jay as she turns her head back "Seriously. No using Molly for drug muling. If she ever caught on that you were doing that she'd...." and Molly picks Jay up by herself, making the point quite nicely all on her own. "Yeah, that." She looks back to Karolina who's holding herself back some, and says, "I can't, the mad is all gone for some reason. We'll need to find some real villains to sell the rest of the candy to." Wheezing, Jay slowly lifts his way up then, clutching his stomach, "Fucking goddamned bitch candy extortionists is what you are.." Otherwise, Bob goes to give Jay a whap on the back of the head. "Ow! Whtat the fuck you doing that for you gyro fat bastard?" Bob went to hit him again. "She's good at it!" Bob hit him again. Karolina went to glance over at Nico, "That is a possible business model we could pursue.." Molly Hayes is showing off her $10 to Karolina and fortunately didn't catch the whole 'drug mule' thing - not that she understood what a drug mule is anyway. "They're not villains anyway Karolina. They're just brownie and cookie salesmen." She looks at the cookie that Bob gave her. "See? Anyway lets find a bank robber. I bet if normal people give us $10 for two candy bars, people who robbed a bank will give a lot more, especially if I say I'll punch them!" Congratulations Molly, the new business money is basically a protection racket for criminals. Nico Minoru pushes off of the wall, actually grinning really wide as Bob smacks the heck out of Jay so she won't have to. Mostly so Karolina won't have to actually, she has no illusions about who's the most interesting looking lady here. Sparklies win every time. "So why DO you hang here and do this? Seriously, you two can ...no wait, I've heard the skinny guy open his mouth. There's literally nothing else you two can do to make a living, is there?" Nico sounds a little concerned, wondering if these two are in need too. She's got this helpy complex thingy going on. "We do need to go beat up some bank robbers soon, just checking. And I left a note tacked to a wall, we need to get back to the family before Xavin forgets what human skin tones look like." Karolina takes a mometn to glance over at Molly, "Wait, beat up bad guys until they.. Buy candy from us?" How did they get to this particular state of affairs where this was a viable idea? She opens her mouth. And then closes it when Nico brings up the bit on Xavin and lets out a half nod, half sigh. "She's so good on that.." Jay lets out a few half pained wheezes, "Your mom fucking hits harder, you psycho fat.." WHAP. "OW!" Bob went to shrug his shoulders over at Nico. It was an interesting enough life, at the very least. Also, remembering politeness, the box of taken Boy Scout cookies was offered over to Nico as well to take one. Molly Hayes waves to Jay and Silent Bob. "Okay anyway we better be going now. Next time I promise I'll make sure our dinosaur comes so you can see her. Maybe you can bake some brownies - I bet she'd have one. That would be hilarious!" Then she runs into Leapfrog. "Cmon guys! I bet we can find bank robbers in Metropolis. They're always having bad guys robbing banks there according to Superman Junior!" Nico Minoru pats Jay on the shoulder as she starts to head back to the open door of Leapfrog. "Back to Cali first, Mol. We need to pick up the team, and not feed any special brownies to any dinosaurs. Because reasons." Nico pauses in the doorway, giving Bob and Jay a wave, still talking. "And I am not saying we have to go around extorting money from criminals! Just til we've sold the candies Molly bought. How many are there anyway?" There's a look from Karolina, "Uhm, I think a couple of boxes.. And we have to give htem to the police after they pay us for them!" Watching Nico leave, Jay could only sigh. "I think I'm in love." Bob, hitting him again, went, "Dipshit."